


Light

by Sciam_98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Baby Liam Dunbar, Beta Liam, Boys In Love, Crying Liam Dunbar, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Hunters, Hurt Liam, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Protective Scott, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall in love, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Songfic, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_98/pseuds/Sciam_98
Summary: "Que estas palabras sean las primeras en encontrar tus oídos, el mundo es más brillante que el sol ahora que estás aquí."— Light— Gracias.— ¿Por qué? — Liam lo miraba sin comprender.—Por salvarme, por evitar que cometiera un gran error... por todo.— El menor sonrió con timidez.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en la canción Light de Sleeping At Last. Así que para la lectura es mejor escuchar la canción primero :)
> 
> Varias escenas aquí son de Teen Wolf yo sólo modifiqué algunas o las alargué para que quedaran con la historia, todo lo demás es de mi autoria :)

"Que estas palabras sean las primeras en encontrar tus oídos, el mundo es más brillante que el sol ahora que estás aquí." 

Scott y Stiles caminaban hacia el campo de Lacrosse mientras hablaban de los problemas que habían tenido últimamente, cuando llegaron ahí los dos se sorprendieron al ver a un nuevo jugador de Lacrosse que era espectacular; claramente Stiles estaba más molesto que sorprendido por lo que veía, a Scott no parecía importarle, él estaba feliz con lo que veía, el chico parecía brillar entre todos. 

— ¿Quién diablos es ese?

— No lo sé pero es genial.— Scott sonreía mirando al nuevo chico que se encontraba en la portería. 

— Pft, suerte de principiante.— Stiles rodó los ojos y siguió viendo al chico con una mueca de disgusto. 

— Bueno, tú aún no tienes suerte de principiante y llevas más de dos años jugando.— Scott se rió cuando vio la cara de Stiles descomponerse, por la molestia, y mirarlo como si quisiera asesinarlo.

— Cállate, es sólo que aún no llega mi momento. De todas formas, no deberías de lucir tan feliz.

— ¿Por qué no?, el chico es realmente genial y necesitamos más jugadores buenos en el equipo. 

— A ver si piensas igual cuando el chico genial te quite tu puesto de capitán.— Stiles caminó hacia el campo dejando a un confundido y preocupado Scott detrás de él. 

(...)

"Aunque tus ojos necesitarán tiempo para adaptarse a la abrumadora luz que nos rodea."

Scott caminaba de en lado a otro en su habitación mientras Stiles se mantenía pensando sentado frente a él en su cama.

— Scott, ¿Puedes dejar de mover tu culo de un lado a otro?, no me dejas pensar en un plan.

— ¡Tus planes apestan!, lo acabamos de comprobar. Ahora Liam debe de estar por la calle confundido y asustado por todo lo que pasó, ¡Y más al pensar que le dijiste que podría morir!

— Bien, tal vez me equivoqué al decirle eso, pero ¡oye!, si ya vio a ese wendigo y a ti transformado en hombre lobo qué más da que sepa que posiblemente pueda morir.— Stiles se encogió de hombros viendo a su mejor amigo casi queriéndose arrancar el cabello por lo que decía. 

— No puedo creerlo. Mañana hablaremos con él y esta vez no dejaremos que se escape.

— Como digas capitán.

Después de eso Stiles se fue a su casa, Scott trató de dormir y dejar de pensar que había una posibilidad de que ni siquiera pudiera ver a Liam mañana, de que tal vez el niño no sobreviva la noche.

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos mayores acorralaron a Liam en un pasillo para poder hablar con él.

— Liam, debemos hablar.— Scott trató de tomar las cosas con calma.

— ¡No!, deben dejarme en paz, ¡Ambos!

— ¿Puedes escucharnos por un segundo, por favor? — Liam miró a Scott detenidamente esperando que hablara, el chico mayor se relajó al ver que les daría la oportunidad y decidió continuar.— Liam... somos hermanos ahora.

— ¿Qué? — Liam lo veía más confundido que antes.

— Oh, dios, eso es...— Stiles miraba incrédulo a Scott, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, recién nos conocemos y me mordiste.— Liam parecía molesto con la situación y eso no estaba ayudando a Scott. 

— La mordida... la mordida es un regalo.

— Scott, detente. Por favor detente, detente.— Stiles caminó hacia Scott mientras lo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.— Tú, tratamos de ayudarte, tú pequeña rata.

— ¿Secuestrándome?

— Para que quede claro, Scott te secuestro ¿Está bien?, yo sólo... ayudé e incité.— Stiles apretó lo labios decidiendo callarse y no decir nada que pudiera arruinar las cosas aún más. 

— Liam, ya he pasado por esto. Algo te está pasando, algo grande, y sé que puedes necesitar tiempo para entender todo esto, pero también necesitas nuestra ayuda.— Scott miró al niño con la esperanza de que los dejara ayudar pero Liam parecía no ceder.

— No, nada está pasando conmigo.— Liam se quitó la venda de su brazo izquierdo mostrando la suave piel sin ninguna marca.— ¡Nada!

Mientras el menor se iba Scott y Stiles se miraban mutuamente, a pesar de la preocupación que ahora sentía, Scott no podía evitar la sensación de alegría que llenaba su pecho al ver que Liam se había curado y no moriría.

— ¡Muy bien, Scott!, te has conseguido un pequeño Beta.— Stiles levantaba los brazos al aire mientras lo felicitaba con claro sarcasmo pintado en toda su cara.

Ahora tenía algo más de que preocuparse. 

(...)

"Te daré todo lo que tengo, te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Te prometo que lo haré mejor."

Scott se encontraba frente a Liam en el bosque tratando de tranquilizarlo después de que escapara del cobertizo en la casa del lago de Lydia, Liam parecía destrozado y Scott no podía evitar que le doliera verlo así, después de todo había sido su culpa.

— No pueden verme así.— Liam hablaba entre lágrimas.— Como... como...

— ¿Como un monstruo? — Scott susurró y Liam cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo, y asintió.— No eres un monstruo. Eres un hombre lobo... Como yo.

Scott tomó el brazo de Liam y lo ayudó a levantarse, el niño más joven parecía más tranquilo y no protestaba, Scott lo miró a los ojos detenidamente y sonrió. 

— Estarás bien, Liam. Te ayudaré, siempre que me necesites estaré allí y te enseñaré todo lo que sé para que puedas controlarte, no vas a decepcionar a nadie más. Haré todo lo mejor que pueda para que no tengas que pasar por lo mismo, te lo prometo.

Liam lo miró fijamente y asintió confiando en sus palabras, algo dentro de él le decía que de ahora en adelante Scott sería alguien muy importante en su vida.

(...)

"Porque tú eres amado, tú eres amado más de lo que sabes. Me comprometo a todos mis días demostrar que así sea."

El tiempo seguía corriendo y Scott aún no lograba encontrar a Liam, no sabía qué más hacer, lo había intentado todo, lo había buscado por todas partes y nada, era como si el menor hubiera desaparecido, Scott estaba tan desesperado.

— No voy a encontrarlo.— Chris lo miró aún tratando de reponerse de sus heridas.

— Aún hay tiempo, Scott. Aún hay tiempo.

Scott no quería rendirse pero no sabía cómo encontraría a Liam antes de que el Wolfsbane hiciera su efecto, el sólo pensar en lo que él estaría sufriendo hacia que su pecho se comprimiera. De repente, estando aún en esa bodega con Chris, escuchó un rugido a lo lejos, sabía que era de Liam, lo estaba llamando, sin esperar más se alejó de Chris y salió corriendo de ahí hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido. Ignoró por completo cualquier grito de Chris llamándolo, sin tiempo para poder explicar lo que pasaba, en su mente lo único que tenía era encontrar a Liam, salvarlo, y se prometió a sí mismo, mientras corría por el bosque, que una vez que lo encontrara no lo dejaría ir otra vez, no lo dejaría solo nuevamente.

Después de tanto correr llegó finalmente a un pozo, asomándose en él y logrando tomar la mano de Liam antes de que el menor cayera nuevamente, lo tomó del brazo para que pudiera sostenerse y salir de ahí, lo ayudó a sentarse en la orilla del pozo y lo miró sin poder creer aún que lo había encontrado, se sentía tan aliviado. 

— Estás bien, Liam.— El menor parecía tan asustado y Scott lo tomó entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarlo.— Estás bien.

Liam se aferraba a su brazo mientras temblaba y Scott definitivamente no planeaba volver a soltarlo. 

— Estoy aquí ahora. Siempre voy a estar aquí. 

(...)

"Aunque tu corazón es demasiado joven para darse cuenta de la luz inimaginable que se mantiene en el interior."

Liam se encontraban inconsciente recostado en una camilla, Scott había logrado llevarlo a tiempo con Deaton y éste había conseguido sacar el Wolfsbane de su sistema, ahora se encontraba fuera de peligro.

— El chico es increíble.— Scott escuchó hablar a Deaton mientras miraba a Liam y limpiaba el agua de su frente.— El que pudiera rugir de esa forma apenas teniendo dos días de haberse transformado es increíble. Éste chico es fuerte a pesar de lo joven que es.

— Lo sé.

Scott no podía apartar su vista de Liam, sabía que él era fuerte, el que se mantuviera firme a pesar de las circunstancias era de admirarse, sabía que saldría adelante, el menor podría con esto y Scott estaría allí para asegurarse de que así fuera.

— Tienes un gran Beta aquí, Scott. Será mejor que lo cuides.— Scott miró a Deaton, viéndolo a él y Chris sonreír. 

— Lo haré. 

(...)

"Voy a suavizar todas las aristas, voy a mantener al mundo en su mejor momento."

Liam se encontraba sentado al pie de las escaleras con su palo de Lacrosse, Scott al verlo suspiró y se sentó a un lado de él tocando su hombro, el menor pareció asustarse por un momento hasta que lo vio, su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a poner su vista en el palo de Lacrosse.

— ¿Estás bien? — Scott preguntó suavemente esperando a que el menor respondiera.

— Anoche mi impresora se prendió sola, no podía apagarla y comenzó a imprimir sola.

— ¿Qué imprimia? — Scott preguntó confundido por lo que le decía. 

— Esto.— Liam sacó un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo entregó. 

Cuando Scott vio la hoja se dio cuenta de que era la lista negra, de repente se escuchó el grito del entrenador y los dos fueron hacia él, en su oficina había varias hojas impresas tiradas en el suelo, Scott tomó una viendo que era igual a la que Liam le había dado.

— ¿Notas la diferencia? 

— Derek ya no está en ella.

— Sí, y yo ya no valgo tres millones, si no dieciocho. Dieciocho millones de dólares. 

— Liam..., todo va a estar bien. No voy a dejar que nadie te mate, antes de eso tendrán que pasar por encima de mí. No voy a dejar que nadie más muera, eso te incluye. Acabaremos con esto, lo prometo.

Scott apretó el hombro de Liam para tranquilizarlo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no rompería su promesa, mantendría a Liam a salvo, le regresaría un poco del mundo en donde no tenía que tener miedo siempre.

(...)

"Te daré todo lo que tengo, te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Te prometo que lo haré mejor."

Scott mantenía agarrado a Liam por el cuello, sin siquiera recordar quien era él, el menor parecía desesperado mientras lo veía, no creía que Scott pudiera hacerle daño, no el Scott que siempre lo rescataba, el que siempre lo ayudaba, el que siempre estaba ahí para él, no su Alfa.  
Liam sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Scott, recordando de repente lo que un día lo había salvado a él de convertirse en un monstruo.

— ¡Scott!, ¡Scott!, ¡Escucha, escucha, escucha! — Scott se detuvo por un momento mirando a los ojos de Liam.— ¡No eres un monstruo!, ¡Eres un hombre lobo!... como yo.

Y en ese momento Scott reaccionó, recordando quien era la persona a la que estaba a punto de quitarle la vida, era su Beta, era Liam. La persona a la que siempre le dio todo de sí, la persona a la que le enseñó todo lo que sabía para poder controlarse, la persona a la que le prometió que todo iría mejor, que siempre estaría ahí para él, que no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara. Scott soltó al menor alejándose de él y quitándose de encima todos los huesos que tenía en su cuerpo para finalmente destruir el que estaba en su cabeza soltando un fuerte rugido.

Miró a todos en la habitación deteniendo su vista en Peter, no dejaría que nadie volviera a controlarlo, no si eso significa que lastimaría a Liam, esta vez haría las cosas mejor.

Después de acabar con Peter y Kate, y finalmente deshacerse de los cazadores, todos volvían a Beacon Hills; Scott llevó a Liam a su casa y caminó con él hasta la puerta, deteniéndose cuando el menor se giró a verlo.

— Creo que ahora estaré bien.— Liam le sonrió y Scott no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — Liam lo miraba sin comprender. 

— Por salvarme, por evitar que cometiera un gran error... por todo.— El menor sonrió con timidez.

— Tú fuiste el que me salvó primero, tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé, yo debería ser quien te de las gracias.

— Bueno, digamos que estamos a mano, ¿De acuerdo? — Scott levantó la mano hacia Liam mientras sonreía. 

— De acuerdo.— Liam la tomó, sellando así su promesa silenciosa de que se salvarían mutuamente de ahora en adelante. 

(...)

"Yo siempre voy a tenerte cerca pero aprenderé a dejarte ir."

Era un nuevo inicio de clases y parecía que todo iba bien, después de acabar con los Dread Doctors y la Bestia todo se había calmado, parecía como si todo volviera a la normalidad. 

— ¿Estás bien? — Scott dejó de ver a Liam y Hayden abrazados en el pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de Stiles, se giró y vio la cara de preocupación que le dirigía su amigo.

— Sí, claro..., eso creo.— Stiles lo miró con las cejas alzadas, como si pudiera ver a través de él.— En realidad no.

— ¿Realmente lo dejarás ir así, como si nada?

Scott sabía de lo que Stiles hablaba, no sabía cómo, ni cuándo pero había caído profundamente por Liam, se había enamorado de él, quizás desde que lo salvó en el pozo, tal vez cuando Liam lo salvó en México o tal vez desde la primera vez que lo vio, no lo sabe, de lo único que está seguro es que con sólo ver sonreír al menor es más que suficiente para que sus latidos se aceleren.

Scott estaba más que consciente de que este amor era unilateral y aún así no pudo evitar que ocurriera; a Liam sólo le gustaban las chicas y Scott creyó que a él también, hasta que conoció al menor, sabía que Liam estaba muy enamorado de Hayden por eso no había hecho, ni dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos, no tenía derecho de arruinarle la felicidad.

— Está bien, Stiles.— Scott se giró a su casillero y comenzó a guardar sus libros.— Que esté con Hayden no quiere decir que no lo vaya a ver nunca más, siempre va a ser mi Beta y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, ni siquiera ella.

— Bueno, tal vez no pueda alejarlos pero ella puede hacer cosas que tú no.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Tomarlo de la mano? 

— ¡Sí! — Stiles lo miró como si fuera tonto.— Y besarlo, y abrazarlo, ¡y todas las cosas que hacen los novios!

— Ya basta, Stiles. No necesitas recordármelo. 

— Bueno, parece que sí porque no estás haciendo nada para robarselo.— Parecía que Stiles quería abofetearlo.

— Has escuchado eso de "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue." Trato de poner a prueba eso.— Scott cerró su casillero caminado en dirección contraria de donde estaban Hayden y Liam.

— ¿Estás bromeando, no?, eso es una tontería, ¡Eres un verdadero Alfa, un lobo malo y fuerte! ¿Pero estás dejando ir a la persona que amas? — Stiles lo siguió y lo miraba incrédulo.

— ¡Stiles! — Scott se detuvo y lo miró.— Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto... pero Liam siempre va a estar cerca de mí, de alguna u otra forma, y sé... Sé cuándo es momento de dejarlo ir. Aunque me duela.

Stiles no dijo nada más, podía ver en los ojos de Scott cuanto estaba sufriendo, le dolía pero no podía hacer nada más, Stiles se acercó y lo abrazó, dándole a entender que él siempre estaría ahí para él, no estaba solo.

(...)

"Voy a reorganizar las estrellas, las arrastraré hacia abajo adonde tú estás."

Scott caminó entre la oscuridad del campo de Lacrosse y se acostó en el pasto junto a Liam que observaba las estrellas tranquilamente, puso sus manos en su pecho y miró al menor en silencio. 

— Sé por qué estás aquí.— Liam habló con voz tranquila, no sonaba molesto.

— Quería saber como estabas.

— Estoy bien. No estoy triste, ni voy a llorar en un rincón si eso es lo que te preocupa. 

— Sabes que no es sólo eso.— Scott miró las estrellas tratando de seguir con el ambiente relajante.— Pero, ya sabes, cuando uno termina con su novia por lo menos está un poco triste, tal vez no llorando en un rincón, pero sí un poco triste.

Escuchó el suave sonido de la risa del menor y sonrió, lo único que quería hacer era estar con Liam y que el menor supiera que no estaba solo, él siempre estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. 

— Estoy bien. Tal vez esto suene un poco increíble pero me siento aliviado, tranquilo, romper con Hayden fue lo mejor. Siento como si me hubiera quitado una gran responsabilidad.— Scott asintió mirando el cielo aún.— Después de todo no sentía lo mismo por ella, en realidad creo que nunca fue amor lo que sentí por ella. 

Scott se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Liam pero decidió calmar los latidos de felicidad de su corazón, no debía tener esperanzas, lo que había dicho no significaba nada.

— Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo, ¿No?, siempre estaré para ti, así que si algún día tienes ganas de llorar como bebé prometo estar ahí y hacerte reír.— Liam rió y Scott lo miró, el menor tenía sus ojos puestos en él. 

— Lo sé. Tú siempre estás ahí.— Se miraro fijamente en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Scott habló. 

— Bueno que te parece si ahora te bajo la luna y las estrellas para que olvides que acabas de romper con tu novia.— Liam se rió más fuerte por el horrible intento de frase cliché que Scott había usado con él.

— Eres un charlatán. 

Scott no podía evitar sonreír al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Liam y sus hermosos ojos azules, los dos chicos parecían divertirse estando juntos en medio del campo, sin que ninguno notara cuándo sus manos se entrelazaron manteniéndose juntas entre ellos.

(...)

"Con cada latido del corazón que me queda voy a defender cada respiración tuya."

Los dos hombres lobo corrían sin parar por el bosque siendo ésta posiblemente la última vez que pudieran hacerlo. Scott tomaba la mano de Liam mientras intentaban escapar de los cazadores que los perseguían, los dos estaban exhaustos y lastimados, apenas habían logrado escapar de donde los tenían encerrados; los habían mantenido dos días ahí torturándolos para sacar información de ellos.  
Finalmente Scott había logrado soltarse de sus cadenas esa noche y fue directamente hacia Liam para poder salir los dos de ahí, desgraciadamente los cazadores no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta e intentar detenerlos.

Ahora en lo único que podían pensar era en salir vivos; corrían tan rápido que ni siquiera miraban el camino, no podían detenerse por nada.  
Fue en el momento en el que Scott dio un giro y la mano de Liam lo soltó, dando un grito que desgarraba su garganta, cuando finalmente se detuvo y lo vio.

Liam yacía en el suelo gritando del dolor mientras su pierna estaba atrapada en una trampa para osos, la sangre no dejaba de brotar y Scott entró en pánico. 

— ¡Liam! 

Scott se arrodilló junto a él y sostuvo su mano para tomar su dolor, el menor no dejaba de llorar y gritar, Scott podía escuchar como los cazadores se acercaban cada vez más, estaba desesperado y asustado. 

— Scott, ¡vete! 

— ¡No!, ¡No voy a dejarte! — Liam tomó el rostro de Scott para que lo mirara.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo!, puedes salvarte. 

— ¡No, no, no!, ¡No voy a dejarte aquí, Liam!, ¡Me niego!, ¡No!

— ¡Scott, Scott!, por favor, no puedo seguir, ya no puedo, sólo... vete, por favor.

Liam no dejaba de llorar, no quería que Scott muriera por su culpa, no otra vez, tenía que salvarse, tenía que salvarlo.  
— ¡No, Liam!, no me hagas esto. No puedo... no puedo dejarte morir.

Scott juntó su frente con la de Liam mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, no podía dejar a Liam, no podría vivir sabiendo que lo dejó morir, no podía perderlo.

— Scott, por favor, no me hagas esto a mí. No quiero que mueras por mi culpa otra vez. Yo ya no puedo, estoy cansado y siento que me desmayaré en cualquier momento, pero tú puedes seguir.

» Aún tienes muchas personas a las que ayudar, aún tienes que asistir a la universidad; tienes que cuidar a tu madre, aún tienes que dejar que Stiles te siga salvando el trasero, tienes que seguir siendo un gran Alfa para tu manada, tienes que encontrar el amor otra vez, casarte y tener hijos con una hermosa mujer que te ame más que a nadie, porque te lo mereces, tú te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, Scott, tú te lo mereces todo.

Liam sonreía mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y limpiaba las de Scott.

— No... Liam. No es así. 

— Prométeme que serás feliz.

— No puedo, ¡No puedo prometerte algo que no podré cumplir!, ¡¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si tú no estás a mi lado?!

— Scott...

— ¡Por aquí! 

Los dos escucharon el grito de los cazadores, unos segundos más y estarían frente a ellos, Liam soltó a Scott y lo empujó. 

— ¡Scott, vete!, ¡Vete, ahora!

— ¡No!, ¡No dejaré que mueras!, ¡No sin luchar!

Scott se levantó justo en el momento en el que los cazadores llegaron a ellos.

— ¡Scott!

Sacó sus garras e hizo brillar sus ojos, tomó aire y rugió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta el punto de que sus pulmones dolieran, al terminar se lanzó a atacar a los cazadores, no dejaba que se acercaran a Liam, no dejaría que le hicieran daño, así tomara su vida él salvaría a Liam. Los cazadores lo apuñalaron y lo hirieron pero no se detuvo siguió luchando, siguió levantándose... Siguió defendiendo a Liam.

En algún momento Liam había logrado romper la trampa sacando su pie, esperando que se curará rápido para ayudar a Scott; no lo entendía, pudo haberse ido pero no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse, ser herido, sólo para que él viviera, Liam no lo entendía.  
En un descuido un cazador se acercó a Liam con un arma, Scott corrió hacia él para detenerlo pero el hombre disparó.

Los oídos de Liam zumbaron de repente, y abrió los ojos inmensamente mientras sentía la sangre caliente escurrir por su mejilla, su corazón dejó de latir por un instante y vio todo en cámara lenta mientras Scott caía frente a él.

— ¡¡SCOTT!!

Se levantó del suelo sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo y su pierna, cayó de rodillas a un lado de Scott y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras la sangre brotaba de su estómago y boca. 

— ¡No, Scott!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?!, ¡¿Por qué tenías que quedarte?!

— ¿No es... obvio? — Scott tomó la mejilla de Liam mientras sonreía.— Es porque Te amo.

Liam abrió los ojos sin poderlo creer, sus lágrimas hacían su visón borrosa y su corazón latía más rápido que antes.

— ¡No!, ¡No puedes hacer esto!, ¡No puedes decir que me amas justo ahora y después morir!, ¡Aún no me has invitado a salir!, ¡Aún no me has besado!, ¡Aún no has escuchado lo que tengo que decir!, ¡Joder!, ¡Aún no te he dicho que yo también Te amo!

Liam ya no podía mantener por más tiempo sus ojos abiertos, estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, no quería que las cosas acabaran así, no cuando aún ni siquiera comenzaban.  
Scott sonrió ampliamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

— Te amo, Liam.

Liam vio los ojos de Scott cerrarse y su mano caer de su mejilla.

— ¡SCOTT!

El menor abrazó a Scott con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera a desaparecer, gritó y lloró hasta que su garganta y pulmones ardieron, finalmente cediendo a la oscuridad cuando vio a lo lejos cinco sombras acercarse con rapidez, si moriría lo haría en los brazos de Scott, lo haría a su lado, al lado de su eterno amor. 

(...)

Liam se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba en el hospital, de repente recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sentó rápidamente, comenzó a quitarse todos los tubos y cables que tenía en su cuerpo, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Lydia y Stiles.

— Despertaste.— Liam miró a Lydia cuando hablo.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Scott. Scott, ¡¿Dónde está Scott?! 

— Liam... tienes que calmarte.— Stiles se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

— ¡No!, ¡Quiero ver a Scott! — Liam comenzó a llorar al ver que los dos chicos se quedaban callados.— ¡No, no puede!, ¡No puede hacerme esto!

— Está bien, Liam. Todo va a estar bien.— Stiles lo abrazó y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él.

— Ven con nosotros, Liam.— Lydia lo tomó de la mano y junto a Stiles lo ayudaron a bajarse y salir de la habitación. 

Cuando salieron Liam vio a Derek, Malia, Chris, Mason y Deaton, todos tenían una expresión seria en su rostro, Lydia y Stiles lo guiaron hacia una habitación, en el camino vio como Mason y Deaton le sonreían mientras que Derek, Chris y Malia sólo asentían hacia él.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Stiles la abrió dejando que él pasara, al entrar su corazón se detuvo por un momento y sus lágrimas cayeron con más rapidez.

— Scott...

Liam cayó de rodillas sin poder sostenerse más, su corazón se oprimía con fuerza y casi no podía respirar por las lágrimas; cuando entró había visto como Melissa ayudaba a Scott a pararse de la camilla mientras él sonreía al verlo.

De un momento a otro sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo arropaban y él se aferró fuertemente a ellos, a la persona que estaba frente a él... a Scott.

— Está bien, Liam. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo, siempre voy a estarlo.

Scott lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarlo y calmar su temblor, se sentía tan aliviado de que el memor estuviera bien; Liam no podía creer aún que Scott estuviera vivo, se alejó un poco para verlo y asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— Te amo.— Scott sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo,acarició su mejilla y acercó sus frentes. 

— Te amo también.

Scott besó a Liam sintiendo como todas las veces que había sufrido por no tenerlo a su lado desaparecían, como el miedo que había tenido al pensar que lo perdería se volvía lejano, como el tiempo que había esperado para que Liam despertara había válido la pena, con este beso estaban sellando una nueva promesa, una en la que prometían estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

"Que estas palabras sean las primeras en encontrar tus oídos, el mundo es más brillante que el sol ahora que estás aquí."— Light

°°°  
03/02/18


End file.
